My Heart Was Ice, Until I Met You
by ameanda-90
Summary: Momo is in 9th grade and gets in trouble by her now exboyfriend and gets transferred. She swears to never love again, until she found him... R&R Kind of OOC Pub. 7.13.05


My Heart was Ice, Until I met you

Chapter 01: Transferred

"Ugh!" Momo said, flopping down on her bed, "Why did he have to make me get into trouble and have to get transferred!" Momo said out loud, then put her face in her pillow and yelled. She didn't want to go to a new school, because she would lose all of her friends and she knew no one at the new school.

Momo remembered how it all happened:

**FlashBack**

"Soryo!" Momo yelled, smacking him across the face, "How could you!" She said, backing away.

"Momo, I'm sorry…" Soryo said, looking down, "I can't go out with you anymore…I love someone else…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry!" Momo exclaimed, "Sorry doesn't cut it! But you said you loved me!" Momo said, beating him on the chest. The 9th grader couldn't stand his lies anymore, but she still loved him.

"Momo…I'm so sorry…" He said, again, and backing away and taking her punches.

"You lied to me all those times!" Momo said, continuing to cry and punch him.

"Momo…I'm sorry, I wish I could have…" He begun, but was cut off.

"Momo Adachi!" The school president yelled, "What's going on here?" He said, walking up to the pair.

"Oh! Mr. President! Uhh…umm" Momo muttered out, wiping her tears and trying to look proper, "We were just…uhh…rehearsing for a scene for this one play that I am writing…" Momo lied, looking down.

"Well, Ms. Adachi, don't rehearse in my hallways" The President said, very sternly, but then changed his mood, "That was excellent acting, keep it up and you'll be on your way to Holly Wood in America!" He said, turning away and walking up the stairs a few feet away from Momo and Soryo.

"Momo…" Soryo said, looking at Momo with curious eyes, "You are a good liar!" He chuckled.

Momo quickly remembered her heartbreak and got angry, "SORYO YOU JERK!" she yelled and.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Was the sound that was heard in the basement of the school, as the president came back down the stairs.

"Ms. Adachi!" He said, looking very disappointed at her, "Now why did you slap Soryo?" He asked, walking up to the pair, "What has he done? This can't be part of a scene now…what's happening?"

"Mr. President…" Momo started, "I was very angry at Soryo for his lies, and I am ready to kill him!" Momo started, giving Soryo an evil look; that the president saw.

"Ms. Adachi!" The President said, "This is a highly respected school, and we cannot have people who are delinquent attend this school" He said, looking saddened, "We have to get you transferred. Follow me to the office…" The President said, walking up the stairs.

Momo looked dumbfounded, because she didn't want to leave her school, and get transferred. And there was only a week of school left! How could she get transferred this close to the end of the year! Momo looked at Soryo, and then went up the stairs reluctantly.

**Office**

"Momo Adachi, come on in…" The President said, beckoning her into the office, "Thank you, Ms, Darcy" He said, to the secretary, who left the office and went into hers across the hall, "Now…Ms. Adachi…I just called your parents, and they are on their way in as we speak…"

"WHAT!" Momo yelled, as her parents walked in the door, "Mom! Dad!" She said, shocked to see them.

"Momo, we heard that you got into a fight with Soryo" Her mother said, "I thought he was your boyfriend…"

"Mom…" Momo started, "We broke up and he made me mad, so I punched him a couple of times, and now the president of the school says I have to get transferred! Why! It's so far into the school year, and there's only a week left!" Momo exclaimed so fast that her dad looked confused.

"Momo…we understand, but this school costs a lot for you to go to…" Her dad said, "We wanted the best for you, so that's why we asked if you could go here…"

"Dad! I know, but I don't want to leave this school! Everyone here is so nice, but I don't want to leave! This has happened only a few times…"

"Momo" The president said looking at her, very seriously, "The last time this has happened, you punched Ayla and broke her nose" He finished.

"She was flirting with MY boyfriend!" Momo yelled, "It made me so mad! She was trying to get him for herself, she can have him now!"

Momo sat down, she was so mad at everyone.

"Momo, we understand, but these actions cannot go unpunished as they were before. We have to take action. You'll be transferred to S School. They have the same standards as our school, and the same classes. They are as popular as this school." The President said, pulling out some papers and handing them to Momo's parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Adachi, these are the papers for the transfer. Please fill them out and I'll contact their school president"

Momo's mom and dad looked over the papers and discussed some things, while Momo just looked out the window to the town below.

'Those people don't have to worry about the things that I do...' Momo thought, thinking of what the people will be like at her new school.

"Here you go Mr. President" Momo's mom said, handing the president the filled out papers.

"Very Well…I shall call the school president and she is to be transferred tomorrow. She'll have the rest of the day today to say goodbye and get her things. I'm sorry Momo…" He finished and stood up then walked out of the office.

Momo just looked at him as he walked out the door. Then she stood up and told her parents that she was getting her things, and that she'll be home at her regular time as usual.

Momo's parents watched as Momo walked out of the office and they soon followed, going back out to the car, as Momo went up the stairs to get her things and go to the classes and say goodbye to her friends.

By the end of the day, Momo had a bunch of auto-graphs from her friends and a book bag full of her things. She passed Soryo on the way out.

"Momo…" He begun, but Momo ignored him.

He watched as she went out the doors, "I still love you, but she's blackmailing me…" He sat down on the stairs, and the whole school was empty, "I can't believe I'm not going to see her anymore…" He had heard that she was getting transferred, but he didn't know which school it was.

(A/N Momo doesn't know what he had said when she was out the doors!)

**End FlashBack**

She sighed, "What a day yesterday was…I guess I'll have to try my best tomorrow…" She said, looking out the window at the starry night. It was well after midnight, and Momo had to wake up at 6a.m.

"_Sigh_" Momo did, and closed her eyes, "I won't love another person, because they all cheat on me, or hurt me. I'll turn my heart ice…forever" She looked out the window again for a couple of minutes, at the starry night and the crescent moon, "I hope I can meet people who like me…" She said, and drifted off to sleep, thinking she would have a good day tomorrow.

If only she knew how wrong she was…

HAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Well I know I have like 20 stories, but I can't concentrate on those ones, with these other ideas in my head. So I decided to type this one up, hoping to get the idea out, but it only continues itself, and is causing me a headache! Oww…Anyways, I hope you like this new story! I'll update soon! Also read my other new Peach Girl one, Stealth Settings! Which that crazy idea came from Yahoo (not owned by me), and the settings on there! I thought it sounded cool, but I don't know, you tell me! Hope you liked this new one!

Amanda :)


End file.
